Best Mans and First Dances
by TheRightWrongs
Summary: He swiftly dropped to one knee causing the raven haired lady across from him to gasp, her hands flying up to her face.   "Jade Krystle Jordan will you marry me?"


**AN: Okay so I probably should have explained this in my Stephanie/Logan fic but better late than never right? I came up with this idea called a House of Cards challenge. And the point of this challenge is to choose a fandom, any fandom you want, and write 52 fics for said fandom; one for each card in the deck. First you pick 1 character for each suit in the deck, in my case I assigned the spades to Kendall, The hearts to Logan, The diamonds to James, and the clubs to Carlos. Then I wrote up a list of 13 other characters from the fandom and assigned them a number from the deck. Each week I will draw a card and whatever the 2 characters the card represents I will write a oneshot for it. In the case of Words of advice I drew a king of hearts which happened to be Stephanie/Logan. My next card was the jack of Diamonds and thus this fic is born. That's enough of my blabbering now on with the story.**

_He swiftly dropped to one knee causing the raven haired lady across from him to gasp, her hands flying up to her face. _

"_Jade Krystle Jordan will you marry me?"_

{_**2 months before the wedding}**_

"Hey baby, how are the wedding plans coming along?" James Diamond asked his fiancé as she walked through the door to their loft apartment.

"Amazingly," she smiled accepting his arms around her as he hugged her. "The moms and I got so much done today; we booked that caterer your mom mentioned and the florist as well. We looked at centerpieces and venues for the reception; do you think you can come with me tomorrow to look at them? I'd love your opinion."

"Sure babe, Gustavo gave us the weekend off from recording sessions since the album is still selling well." He smiled following her to the kitchen to get something to drink. "The invitations came in the mail today." He said gesturing to the brown parcel that sat on the kitchen island.

Jade excitedly clapped her hands before snatching the package up in her hands and examining it to find the easiest way possible to open it. She managed to rip the packing tape off the sides of the box and opened the lid gingerly. She delicately picked the top envelope off of the pile and placed the box aside.

"They should be all set to mail," James said bringing the box towards him and pointing out the addresses written out in the calligraphy the couple chose the previous week.

"I guess this is a sample that we can keep," Jade shrugged looking at the envelope in her hand that had been addressed to them. "Baby you were right; this dark red looks beautiful against the pearl."

"Told you so," he gloated. "You know I think the post office is still open if you want to go now?"

She nodded leaving the sample invitation on the counter top and grabbing the box. "Let's go then."

The ride was silent until they reached the center of town.

"Have you given any thought as to who your best man is going to be?" Jade asked him.

"Yeah actually, I choose my dad," James smiled from the driver's seat.

"Your dad? Really? That's actually really sweet." She cooed.

"Yeah I mean, I thought about it. Carlos, Logan and Kendall are my best buds; my dad is my best friend though."

"Have you told him yet?"

"I was planning on doing it tonight when they came over for dinner."

_**{2 hours later}**_

"Jade once again you have out done yourself. I really don't know how you did this with such little time today," James's mom Jane Diamond said as she pointed to the chicken dish before her.

"Your son is actually to thank for that, he helped me out a bunch." Jade smiled as she slid her hand towards James's.

"Well son, I can see you've definitely grown into quite the man." His father commented as he clapped his son on the shoulder.

"Thanks dad," James smiled while laughing lightly to himself. The small talk continued as every let the food settle in their stomachs. It was almost 10 P.M. before the elder Diamond ventured to the exit.

"Oh Jade honey you mentioned something about the invitations arriving today? Could you give me a sneak peek?" Mrs. Diamond asked

"Oh sure, we sent them out already but the company gave us an extra for us to keep. It's still in the kitchen I believe." She smiled taking a hold of her future mother in law's arm and leading her back to the kitchen.

"Oh hey dad while I have you alone I need to discuss something important with you."

"It's not about the birds and the bees is it, because son I believe that ship has sailed." The elder Diamond joked.

"God no dad, no it's about my best man," James laughed walking back to the living room with his dad.

"Have you chosen someone already?" He asked sitting on the couch next to James.

"Yes I have. I'd actually spent the last two weeks going back and forth on who I wanted by my side for this and I know exactly who now."

"Who's the lucky guy son? Is it Carlos? You guys have known each since you were in diapers, practically like brothers.

"No dad, it's you."

The elder Diamond man looked taken aback. It took him a moment to let the words spoken take effect in his mind.

"Are you sure son?" He asked proudly.

"Absolutely." James responded, his voice full of certainty.

_**{3 days before the wedding}**_

James and Jade were spending every moment going over every detail of their nuptials. The menus were finalized, the guest list completed and place settings made. Also the wedding party was chosen, the honeymoon booked, the tuxes dry cleaned, and the dress was ready for its last fitting.

"Okay last thing before I pass out on this table top," jade joked holding her checklist.

"Alright shoot."

"Songs?"

"Well I know that I chose "The Perfect Fan" from the Backstreet Boys as my mom's and my song. Have you decided on which song you wanted for you and your dad?"

"I was stuck between "Wind Beneath My Wings" and "Butterfly Kisses" but I want to go with "Butterfly Kisses". It always used to make me smile when I'd hear it at other people's weddings."

"Okay and our song is Uncle Kracker's "Smile" James nodded before bursting into song causing Jade to giggle.

_**{2 hours after the wedding}**_

"And now a toast from the best man Bryce Diamond" the DJ announced to the crowd of 300. The graying man stood up with his glass of champagne in one hand and a mic in the other. He cleared his throat before beginning his speech.

"How's everybody doing tonight? Enjoying yourselves I see." He began earning a couple of soft claps from the gathered guests. He nervously cleared his throat again before continuing "I'm not one for heartwarming speeches, but when my son came to me asking me to be his best man I knew I'd need to pull through. So here goes. James I really don't know what to say here. You've matured into this wonderful human being before your mom's and my eyes." He clapped a strong hand on his son's shoulder. "You've transformed from the little boy who ran around the house singing into your mom's hairbrush into a successful recording artist. I've watched you handle your life with dignity and wisdom. You've found yourself in this world and you found someone to have by your side as you continue this journey."

The gathered masses of friends and family listened intently as the elder Diamond blessed his only son and new daughter in law, wishing them the best in their lives together. By the end Bryce Diamond couldn't hold back his tears as his son held him in a hug. Both men sat down and promptly wiped any evidence of moisture from their faces as the reception continued on. The cake was cut and the dishes were cleared.

"Alrighty now can I have the Groom and his mother make their way to the dance floor please." the DJ announced as the bride and her father ended their special dance. "It's time for the traditional mother and son dance. The groom has chosen the Backstreet Boys ballad "The Perfect Fan""

James led his mother to the middle of the dance floor as the song began. They danced silently for a moment before his mom moved her head closer to his ear.

"James I am so proud of you." She whispered.

_You showed me  
>When I was young just how to grow<br>You showed me everything that I should know  
>You showed me just how to walk without your hands<br>'Cause mom you always were the perfect fan_


End file.
